The HalfLife Transcriptions
by Spinechicken
Summary: Temporarily on hold will resume eventually
1. Prologue

The Half-Life Transcriptions  
  
The tale of the worlds' best ever PC game, told in story form. NOTES: Speech split up (thanx Amber, () apologies for block-like appearance, had problems during document uploading. More chapters on the way, and stay tuned for the Opposing Force and Blue Shift Transcriptions! Enjoy  
  
ALL CONTENT RELATING TO HALF-LIFE COPYRIGHT VIVENDI UNIVERSAL PUBLISHING AND VALVE SOFTWARE. CERTAIN ELEMENTS OF THIS STORY ARE COPYRIGHTED TO SPINECHICKEN  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
LOCATION: Lambda Teleportation Laboratories, Black Mesa Research Facility, New Mexico  
  
TIMESCALE: December 1st 1998, 21:43 hours EVENT TIME MINUS 12 HOURS 23 MINUTES  
  
The cavernous teleportation hall stood aglow with green light. The scars of nuclear waste, that had been its carriage since 1972 still evident on the peeling wall paper. Yet tonight this hall was thriving with activity. Scientists hustled and bustled around computer control consoles, tapping at keys, frantically trying to work out the problem. High above the mighty steel clamps that sat apart, Dr Stephen Portents frantically worked the dials and switches whilst speaking into the microphone.  
  
"Jackson, can you hear me?"  
  
The muffled signal was filled with static. A scientist below looked up and hollered.  
  
"We're boosting the interdimensional antenna aim"  
  
"Jackson" Portents voice was filled with anxiety. Then, over the intercom, sounds of gunfire, screams and indescribable noises became apparent.  
  
".we.can't *bang* hold these things off.everyone..dead.coming through now..aieee!"  
  
A drip of fearful sweat leapt off Portents' face and onto the control console. He looked up, reassured by the Black Mesa security guards stood at the exits, armed with heavy body armour and shotguns. Portents' attention was then drawn back to the control console. It flickered, the light displaying the words "portal forming" lit up. Alarms sounded, and the scientists scuttled behind their protective glass sheets. The clamps cam together, energy beams from the ceiling channelling to each of them. There was a bright flash of light, and then appeared a hole. The noise was deafening, bouncing around the metal walls of the hall. Portents' peered into the hole. It was possible to see through it, into the world beyond. All he could make out was green, his glasses steamed up with a nervous sweat. Then, an orange figure came toward the portal, blocking out the light. He was running toward the portal. Just as he hit it there was another flash of light. The portal began to close, thrusting the figure into the hall. The clamps flew back with a horrific metallic screech, and all fell dark and silent.  
  
Portents' clambered down from the control area to the body, where both scientists and guards stood. He pushed his way forward, glaring at them.  
  
"Well don't just stand there, get his helmet off"  
  
The body sizzled, the orange of the suit almost faded to black. Portents began to pull on the helmet, it was sticking. He gave an almighty tug and it flew off.revealing the horrors beneath. The suit wearers face was gone, replaced by a horrific bloodied and burnt skull, the mouth and eyes agape with horror. Several of the scientists turned away and threw up. Portents swore to himself. One of the guards spoke up.  
  
"Hey..Doc, there's something written on him, on his leg"  
  
Portents replaced his glasses and looked to where the guard was gesticulating. It was hardly legible, but scrawled on the leg, in blood, was the word "Freeman" Before Portents could speak; a shrill voice broke his concentration.  
  
"Another burn out I see"  
  
Portents looked up to see a suit-clad figure, the Administrator, staring at the body, shaking his head.  
  
"Poor Thompson"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you regret it, this is the second death in a week we've had from trying to recover your damned crystals"  
  
The administrator gave Portents an icy cold glare.  
  
"These crystals will prove valuable, you will continue with the project" He turned and began to walk away  
  
"Yes, but the more you risk the more the likelihood of a resonance cascade, and the more likelihood of this. WHAT IS THIS FOR!" screamed Portents.  
  
The administrator blotted out the noise, smoothing his suit and leaving the room quiet, except for the shrill ringing of the alarms.  
  
BREEP BREEP BREEP! 


	2. Chapter One: Running Late

Chapter One: Running Late  
  
LOCATION: Area Nine, Level Four Dormitories, Black Mesa Research Facility  
  
TIMESCALE: December 2nd 1998, 08:40 hours- EVENT TIME MINUS 40 MINUTES  
  
BREEP BREEP BREEP! CLAP!  
  
"Oh Shit!" Gordon Freeman awoke to the sound of his alarm. He'd set it half an hour too late! Leaping out of the uncomfortable bed he raced into the bathroom, turned the tap on and threw water over his face, rubbing some quickly into his teeth. He grabbed a deodorant, sprayed it all over and into his hair, and then threw on a shirt, tie, and trousers. He then raced out of the door, slamming it shut. The door then flew open, Gordon screaming in and grabbing his lab coat and badge.  
  
The walk from Gordon's bunk to the platform was a long one, and he raced down it like lightning, stopping to grab a chocolate bar and coffee from the machines.  
  
"Please please let there be a tram there"  
  
There was, and he leapt on it alone, slamming the button.  
  
The tram got off to a slow start, but slowly began moving through the cavernous transit system. Gordon sipped his coffee, observing things on the route, such as a guard stuck outside a security port, the sun shining through the holes in the mesa walls, scientists walking to work. He listened as the Black Mesa FVITS (Female Voice Information Transmission System) kicked in.  
  
"Welcome the Black Mesa Research Facility. The time is: 8:47 a.m, current topside temperature is: 98 degrees, with an estimated high of: 105. The Black Mesa Research Facility is maintained at a pleasant 68 degrees at all times. This Train is: inbound: from: Level Four Dormitories in: Area Nine: to the: Sector C test labs and control facilities"  
  
Gordon got disinterested after that point, the system droning about health and safety and advertisements for hazard course decathlons and other boring things. He hated it here. It was too hot, too uptight and too boring. The 27-year-old MIT graduate yearned for something more exciting, harking back to days when he had US Army posters on his walls. Still, it paid the rent, and he had been given clearance to access some decent hardware. He looked at his watch. It was now 8:55, he was 25 minutes late.  
  
As he looked up the train pulled up to the platform. Gordon waited as the security guard on duty walked up. It was David, the guy who always pulled that shift. He greeted Gordon  
  
"Mornin' Mr Freeman, looks like you're running late"  
  
He patted at the keypad and let Gordon off the train. The two then walked to the massive security doors that led into the Sector C labs. David hit the code in again and the doors slowly but surely slid open, letting Gordon into the entry chamber.  
  
"Have a nice day sir"  
  
David's voice echoed, as the entry doors locked together, sealed by gigantic bolts. The security scanners covered Gordon, checking for unauthorised weapons. When the scan finished, the second big door slowly slid open, lightening the darkened chamber. 


	3. Chapter Two: Anomalous Materials

Chapter Two: Anomalous Materials  
  
LOCATION: Anomalous Materials Laboratory, Sector C Labs, Black Mesa Research Facility  
  
TIMESCALE: December 2nd 1998, 0:900 hours EVENT TIME MINUS 20 MINUTES  
  
The doors revealed the vibrant control centre of the Anomalous Materials labs. Set in the old control centre for the nuclear testing silos, the walls were all whitewashed, far too clinical for Gordon's liking. In the middle of the room, surrounded by screens and tapping furiously at a computer was Barney Davis, chief operator and security officer for the area. Gordon worked over to him. He didn't look up from the screen.  
  
"Ah, morning Mr Freeman, the crew said they wanted you to head up to the lab as soon as you got suited up, I had a bunch of messages for you too but we've been having a whole bunch of problems with the system this morning, check back later"  
  
Gordon walked down the dimly lit corridors to the changing rooms, acknowledging the tired smiles of his colleagues. For the past month they'd been working on these strange crystalline structures that had been "found" around Black Mesa. Today they were actually going to pass concentrated light beams through it for a closer analysis. The "barrel" was an old laser testing facility, and it concerned Gordon that they would be using it. But as he opened his locker and got himself ready this faded. He stepped over to the HEV suit room. Three receivers stood, silently charging. But two of them were empty. Both Thompson and Jameson's suits had vanished during the past week. It struck Gordon as slightly strange, as they hadn't said where they were going. He suited up and headed out toward the "barrel"  
  
By the time Gordon made it to the control room overlooking the barrel he was nearly an hour late. The three scientists that greeted him, Doctors Harmer, Vance and Fleming glared angrily upon seeing him.  
  
"Ah Freeman, you made it" quipped Dr Harmer  
  
"This sample we have is the best yet, and potentially the most unstable" said Vance, continuing his work at the keyboard.  
  
"We've boosted the antimass spectrometer 105%, bit of a gamble but we need the extra resolution" said Fleming  
  
"Their waiting for you Gordon, in the test chamber" Harmer pointed angrily to the door.  
  
"I'll get it done" said Gordon, hastily exiting.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
By the time he reached the barrel, Doctors Davison and Willis were already there, his "monitors" who would check on radiation levels and monitor his vitals from the systems in his heavy HEV suit.  
  
"Ah hello Gordon" said Davision, picking at a chocolate bar  
  
It was evident Willis hadn't noticed, as he was in rant mode. This was typical of Willis, who objected to the working conditions.  
  
".Admittedly the chances of a resonance cascade scenario are small but.."  
  
"Look, we don't need to frighten Gordon he's a highly trained professional" Willis looked up, shocked at Freeman's presence.  
  
"Ah.yes, Gordon we have complete confidence in.you"  
  
Gordon narrowed his eyes. "Just let me in, I'm tired, I'm late and I'm hungry"  
  
The doors opened like a lions jaws, and Gordon obligingly stepped into its throat.  
  
"Good luck Gordon" said Willis, tapping the keypad.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
The jaws snapped shut behind him. Gordon gazed around the room. Being a former missile production room, it was tall and cylindrical, and very cold (there being no heating in the centre). The intercom crackled to life and Fleming's ancient voice boomed.  
  
"Alright Gordon, I've just been informed that the specimen is ready, but it'll take a few minutes to arrive. If you would be so kind as to climb up and start the generator and we can bring the antimass spectrometer to 105% and wait until the carrier arrives"  
  
"Damnit, climbing" thought Gordon, as he nervously crept up the ladder.  
  
By the time he reached the top, his slight vertigo had kicked in. He prevented himself from throwing up only by willpower, moving to and fixing on the computer screen. He flipped the satisfyingly chunking "ON" switch and tapped at the keyboard. The laser began to fire up, the generators whirling round like propellers.  
  
"Thank you Gordon" said Fleming.  
  
Gordon nervously clambered back down, kissing the metallic floor. He began to relax. In fifteen minutes, this would all be over and he could relax, read Barney's copy of playboy and enjoy some lunch. Then some chilling words echoed over the hall.  
  
"Um, it's probably nothing.probably, but I'm showing a slight discrepancy in.." Willis' voice cut out, and Gordon was sure he could hear Fleming quietly telling him to "shut the hell up and just carry on"  
  
The lasers now fired into the beam receiver, it was very pretty but deadly, a remnant of Black Mesa's dark past in weapons research. Then the intercom fired up  
  
"Okay Gordon the specimen is ready, if you would be so kind as to push it into the beam we can get the experiment done"  
  
Gordon walked around the large receiver to the trolley-like construction, whose outstretched "arms" held a glowing yellow rock. Gordon peered at it, its glowing surface almost like that of a television. Shaking off the image, he began to push the rock into the beams. As soon as it hit them there was a massive flash. Alarms sounded, laser beams were reflected all around the room. Gordon leapt back, screaming "oh shit" Fleming shouted over the intercom "Gordon, get away from the beam...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrggghhhhh"  
  
A beam of laser energy reflecting into the control room and blasting it. Gordon ran over to the door, pounding against it, attempting to scream over the deafening noise. Then he looked back. There was a glowing ball of light just above the receiver, building up energy. Suddenly, from this ball shot out a laser beam. It hit Gordon square in the chest, knocking him out.  
  
Gordon awoke a few seconds later. He couldn't see or feel anything and was breathing heavily. Then, sound slowly faded back. He was back in the receiver room, energy beams blowing up the walls, and then he appeared in some alien lake. Gordon stared wide-eyed at the strange creatures and atmosphere, and was then snapped back into blackness. Again he reappeared, a circle of menacing and unknown creatures surrounding him, drooling. Then blackness. Before he blacked out completely Gordon thought, "what the hell is going on?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Ten miles above the chaos, the administrator sat in his secured office, watching the chaos unfold on the television screen. He smiled slyly.  
  
"So, it has begun" He picked up his briefcase and walked out of the office into his reception, looking at the lone security guard there.  
  
"I want you to call security control and inform them to contact USMC Special Forces, and have a chopper standing by for me now" "Yes sir" nodded the guard.  
  
The administrator stepped into the waiting elevator, smiling again as the doors sealed and lifted him to safety. 


	4. Chapter Three: Unforeseen Consequences

Chapter Three: Unforeseen Consequences  
  
LOCATION: Anomalous Materials Laboratory, Sector C, Black Mesa Research Facility  
  
TIMESCALE: December 2nd 1998, 1100 hours. EVENT TIME PLUS ONE HOUR FORTY MINUTES  
  
Gordon's' nostrils were awakened by a smell of burning. Burning metal, burning flesh. He lifted himself from the floor and gazed at the devastation within the barrel. The huge pipes that normally pumped coolant had massive, smoking gashes in them, one was even swinging away from the wall. The receiver was almost completely destroyed, blackened by the blast pattern of whatever had happened. Electrical discharge beams harmlessly struck the walls. Gordon, bewildered and confused, started to head toward the entry door. It had been blasted open, leaving a small diagonal hole for him to crawl through. He crawled into the entry room, to be greeted by the badly burnt body of Doctor Davision. Gordon swore to himself, then headed to the exit door. Unfortunately the door required a retinal scan from either Davision or Willis. Gordon put his eye to the reader, which was badly damaged. The intercom piped up  
  
"War..war..warning.unauthorised.person." the reader exploded from the wall, and the door slid obligingly open.  
  
Gordon stepped through. In the hall was Doctor Vance, crouched over the body of one of the security guards, performing CPR. Gordon walked over, watching Vance's futile efforts to revive him. Then, suddenly, the guard pushed Vance aside and lifted himself up.  
  
"What the.hell happened"  
  
Vance looked just as bewildered as Gordon did.  
  
"I don't know, but we've got to get to the surface, Gordon, that hazard suit of yours should provide ample protection, go and see what's happened and if the transit system is still operational"  
  
Gordon nodded, walking away into the devastation of the labs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
On the top level above, Doctor Ivan Yalek awoke, rubbing his sore head. He didn't know what had happened, only that a wall panel had blown up and struck him in the head. All the lights were out, and Yalek nervously cried,  
  
"Hello.is anyone there?"  
  
There was a scuttling noise in the darkness, followed by two distant screams. Yalek shivered, then stood up and headed toward the exit, its bright green glow reassuring his frayed nerves. Then the scuttling noise grew louder, and Yalek spun around, angrily shouting  
  
"Is anyone there?" He peered into the flickering light. Quietly illuminated, a small dog like animal stood, but it was hard to make out.  
  
"Hello little fella, what are you doing down here?" said Yalek, leaning for a closer look.  
  
Then, the lights momentarily flickered on for a long period, and the creature was revealed, an ugly, drooling crab-like creature. Before Yalek could move back, it leapt onto his head, its jaws closing around his neck. Yalek dropped to the floor, screaming, clutching and scrabbling at it. The head crabs' jaws sank into the doctor's neck, injecting him with poisonous, acidic fluid. Yalek continued rolling and spluttering on the floor, but slowly his spasming stooped, as his lungs filled up with fluid. Within a minute, he was dead.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Gordon stepped off the elevator that had taken him up to the second level of the labs. In front of him were another two scientists, crouched by the burning mainframe. Gordon walked over to them. The first was clutching at his chest, blood seeping out of the small wound. He was shaking his head.  
  
"I never thought I see a resonance cascade, let alone create one"  
  
The second was familiar to Gordon, it was Doctor Dave Johnson. He looked up at the orange figure, fear turning to relaxation as he realised who it was.  
  
"Gordon, you're alive, thank God for that hazard suit. I'm afraid to move him and all the phones are out, you've got to get to the surface and let someone know we're stranded down here"  
  
Gordon nodded,  
  
"Wait here, I won't be long"  
  
He walked away from the two to the control room. Punching the keypad he walked into to be greeted by a nauseating smell of burning flesh. Doctor Harmer was slumped against the far wall, his chest cavity open and sizzling. Doctor Fleming lay on the floor, headless, blood seeping from the wound. Willis was slumped over the keyboard, his half burnt face revealing his bloodied skull. It was horrific, but Gordon nervously crept under the view port and out the other side, there was nothing he could do for them now.  
  
Gordon raced down the corridors to the elevator room, past the destroyed mainframes and seeping coolant fluid. Just before he hit the elevator he skidded to a halt. One of the laser tubes had cracked, and a bright red laser was cutting its way through the wall. He ducked underneath, and in front of him lay another security guard, he was still alive, but his legs were crushed under a mainframe. Gordon raced over to help, at the same time another crack blasting the laser open, it's slow cutting movement nearing the two.  
  
"Help..me.sir.I.."  
  
"Hang on!" Gordon tugged at the guard's arms, watching the laser. It hit an area of reflective glass and began to hover, descending over the guards' torso.  
  
"Hurry sir!" screamed the guard, but it was too late. The laser began cutting into his back, blood spurting over Gordon's face. The guard screamed, and Gordon continued to tug. The laser cut to the floor and Gordon pulled the lifeless torso away.  
  
"SHIT!" he swore, dropping the guard's arms. He proceeded to the elevator, but the huge entry doors were sealed. On the floor however, was a mean looking red and silver crowbar. Gordon picked it up and smacked the glass open. At the same time, the strings holding the elevator gave way, and it screamed down the endless tunnel, its three escaping occupants screaming .It flew past Gordon, knocking him back. He peered over the edge, watching it continue and then explode in a mass of flames and blood as it struck the bottom. Gordon looked left at the maintenance ladder, and proceeded to climb up it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Security officer Janek Jennings had just stepped off the elevator when it gave way. He swore to himself, and was ready to continue on when there was a muttering noise behind him. He swivelled to see a labcoat clad figure stumbling toward him, his face covered by the darkness. Jennings read the name tag.  
  
"Doctor Yalek, is that you"  
  
"Rrrgh.sneee" with that growl, the figure appeared.  
  
It was Doctor Yalek, but not the Yalek Jennings knew. His face was covered by an ugly four legged creature that seemed to be feeding on the doctor's head. Below Yalek's elbows hung his lifeless forearms, replaced by a long thing bone and gangly fingers. In his chest area was a toothy mouth-like formation, drooling hungrily. Jennings reeled in horror and pulled out his 9mm sidearm, firing it once at the monster. It stopped, absorbing the bullet in the arm, but it had little effect. The monster continued, nearing Jennings who was backed against the wall. He continued to fire several rounds but they had no effect. Yalek reached out, and with one swipe, ripped the guards' head off his shoulders, the lifeless body slumping to the floor. Yalek crouched over, holding it with its forearms. The mouth in his chest opened, and a slithery tounge extended into the guards' neck, sucking out the blood and juices.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Gordon had just reached the top floor by this point, and looked on in horror at the creature. He began to creep away, but crunched on a shard of glass. Yalek's "head" spun round and it made and angry noise. He stepped away from the body of Jennings and began to stumble towards Gordon. Gordon now faced a dilemma. He had never killed anything before, and was frightened by death. But this creature would eat him. Closing his eyes, he lifted the crowbar high above his head, and just as Yalek was about to strike him, he plunged the crowbar into the head crab. Yalek screamed horrifyingly, acidic blood spurting out. He slumped to the floor, the head crab falling off lifeless to reveal Yalek's bloodied head, with holes in his eyes, neck, scalp and mouth. Gordon didn't stop to look, but continued on.  
  
By the time he reached the reception area it was too late. The trams had fallen off the rails when the power cut off, and all the main exit doors were sealed. Blood covered the walls. Gordon looked left and right for an exit, and, seeing a gap in a collapsed section of wall, crawled through it.  
  
He emerged on the other side to witness the final moments of a second security guard. The guard was firing at the lifeless body of another zombie, and littered around him were the dead bodies of head crabs. The clip ran empty, and the guard slumped to the floor dead, finally succumbing to his mortal wounds. Gordon picked up the 9mm handgun and clips, gazing intently at his first ever firearm. He then proceeded through the broken doors into the emergency exit route.  
  
This route led him through an old disused industrial sector. The walls were covered in damp and were rotting. In the middle of the corridor however stood another creature. This one Gordon hadn't seen before. It was gazing up at a terrified scientist, who was urging it to "shut up" It looked harmless to Gordon, small and yellow with a large black mouth. But then, this creature gave away it's terrifying secret. It proceeded to quietly growl, the growl growing in volume and intensity, and the creature sinking into itself. Then, just as the growl became loud, the creature let off an almighty scream with a shockwave. The scientist fell to his knees, clutching his ears, blood seeping from underneath his hands. He fell to the floor, brain matter oozing out of his bloodied ears. Gordon levelled the pistol and fired three rounds, killing the sonic dog dead.  
  
Gordon proceeded to a large open room with an elevator in it. He walked to the large control lever, and with all his strength flipped it. The freight elevator began to move, and Gordon stepped on hastily. He didn't know where the elevator would go, but it was his best bet. The elevator slowly but surely went down a large metallic tunnel, creaking and whirring as it went. Gordon's attention faded for just a second, when a head crab flew past him and below the elevator. He looked up to see several of the little beast jumping from the top of the shaft to try and get him. They were all missing, but Gordon decided to take some target practise, aiming the 9mm handgun at each and firing. Each round caught the beast mid-air and their little bodies collided with a squelchy "thud" upon hitting the elevator's metallic surface. It finally reached the bottom level, and Gordon ran off it quickly in case the head crabs got lucky.  
  
Maintenance worker Peter Stormare was running as fast as he could from the beasts. He'd heard the freight elevator kick in and he didn't want to stick around to find out what was going on. He ran into a large room with a canal below. On the other side was the exit elevator, but the metal bridge crossing the canal was broken.  
  
"DAMNIT!" he said.  
  
Stormare climbed down a small ladder but tripped and fell into the canal. He popped up, but each side of the canal was too vertiginous to climb. Stormare then noticed lng black ropes hanging from the ceiling. He didn't know who'd put them there, but he was going to put them to good use. He put his hand on one, and started to climb, but as he did the rope whipped out of his hand and round his neck, pulling him out of the water. Choking, Stormare gazed up to see the rope wasn't a rope, it was a slick black tongue pulling him into the waiting jaws of an ugly red beast. Stormare struggled to break free but it was too late. His head entered the jaws and the teeth closed around him. A second set of jaws bit a hole in the unfortunate worker's head, and the creature proceeded to suck out all of Stormare's vital organs before spitting out the lifless and empty skeleton.  
  
Gordon arrived just in time to witness the unfortunate event. Unfortunately there was no other way across the canal, so Gordon took a deep breath and leapt from the one side, catching hold of a tongue and swinging across to the other side, firing a round up into the barnacle's jaws as he did so. The barnacle screamed and blood flowed out of its mouth. Gordon walked up to the xit elevator and hit the up button, stepped inside and turned as the green doors slid together, lifting him out of the horrors of the anomalous materials laboratory. 


End file.
